Love Is
by catriona.fudge
Summary: Cerita drabble berseri dengan cast Mark dan Jaemin yang kisahnya diambil dari ilustrasi milik PUUUNG. NCT. MarkMin. [Mark, Lee X Jaemin, Na] / Chapter 4: Di Lorong Itu
1. Chapter 1: Tunggu Sebentar, Ya!

Jaemin memandang sebal kearah kekasihnya sedari tadi. Matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan kekasihnya yang berjalan kesana kemari. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan bisikan 'dasar menyebalkan' yang sudah pasti ditujukan untuk kekasihnya, Mark Lee.

Pada dasarnya memang seorang Mark Lee bukanlah orang yang peka. Maka dari itu ia terus saja mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang cemberut dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Berjalan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Lalu keluar untuk memakai sepatu.

Mark Lee hendak berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik menatap kekasihnya—yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, kemudian menghampirinya. Tangannya yang lebar menangkup sisi wajah Jaemin, "Kenapa cemberut, hm?"

Jaemin melirik dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Pikir saja sendiri!"

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, donk, Jaem. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh." Mark tersenyum jahil.

"Apasih, hyung." Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, menghindari tatapan kekasihnya.

Mark mengacak gemas rambut Jaemin lalu mengecupnya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar. Tunggu aku disini sambil membaca buku, ya!"

"Eung, jangan lama-lama! Hati-hati dijalan, hyung." balas Jaemin kepada Mark yang sudah mencapai pintu.

Sepeninggal Mark, Jaemin terus menepuki pipinya yang memerah karena perlakuan sang kekasih. Ia merutuki dirinya yang gampang sekali merona hanya karena perlakuan-perlakuan kecil dari kekasihnya.

"Kenapa aku merona, sih? Aku kan sedang marah padanya. Aku tadi juga sudah memasang wajah cemberut. Tapi kenapa aku merona disaat – saat aku sedang memasang wajah cemberutku?" ucap Jaemin pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Singa bodoh itu! Kenapa juga pakai tanya kenapa aku cemberut? Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku cemberut karena dirinya?"

"Tega sekali dia melupakan hari jadi kita yang keempat! Padahal aku selalu mengingatnya!" Jaemin menghela napas panjang setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Hhh aku lelah. Lebih baik aku membaca buku saja!"

* * *

Mark Lee melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di jalanan. Ia teringat tingkah lucu kekaishnya yang sedang cemberut padanya tadi. "Dasar. Kenapa tingkahnya kekanakan sekali, eoh?"

"Ia pasti berpikiran kalau aku melupakan hari jadi kita keempat." Mark Lee terkekeh kecil.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju toko bunga yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Ia membuka pintunya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia berputar – putar di sekeliling toko bunga itu untuk mencari bunga yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada kekasihnya.

"Sedang mencari bunga apa?" Mark dikejutkan oleh bibi pegawai toko bunga tersebut.

"Ah, bibi. Aku sedang mencari bunga yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada kekasihku sebagai hadiah hari jadi kami yang keempat." ucap Mark.

"Kau bisa memberikannya buket bunga hydrangea. Bunga ini sangat cocok untuk diberikan kepada pasangan untuk hari jadi mereka yang keempat. Bunga ini memiliki makna, 'Terima kasih sudah memahamiku'. Kau bisa mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihmu kepadanya melalui bunga ini." bibi pegawai itu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Mark.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah, aku ingin satu buket hydrangea berwarna biru." pinta Mark kepada bibi pegawai.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Mark menunggu buket pesanannya sambil mengamati bunga-bunga yang ada di toko itu. Tak lama kemudian, bahunya ditepuk oleh bibi tadi. "Ini buketnya,"

Mark mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepada bibi tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari toko bunga itu dan kembali ke tempat dimana kekasihnya berada.

Mark menghirup wangi dari buket hydrangea itu. "Hm, semoga Nana menyukainya." Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Jaemin menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya karena bosan. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Mark hyung kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku bosan."

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jaemin segera bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya. "Pasti ini Mark hyung,"

"Hyung kenapa tidak pencet be—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Mark berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuket bunga hydrangea ditangannya. Mark tersenyum kearah kekasihnya yang sedang terdiam.

"Selamat hari jadi yang keempat, sayang."

Jaemin menarik kekasihnya masuk dan segera menutup pintu. Ia menatap Mark dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca – kaca. "Aku kira hyung melupakan hari jadi kita."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari yang begitu penting ini, hm?" Mark mengelus pipi Jaemin. "Ini untukmu," Mark menyodorkan buket bunga yang tadi ia beli untuk Jaemin.

Jaemin menerimanya dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar yang sangat manis. "Terima kasih, hyung." Jaemin menubrukkan dirinya dengan tubuh Mark. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada Mark.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis." Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaemin. "Terima kasih sudah memahamiku. Terima kasih juga sudah bertahan disisiku selama empat tahun ini. Aku mencintaimu, Jaem." Mark mengecup dahi Jaemin lama.

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu hyung."

 **END**

halohalohalo! aku balik lagi ehe /yhaterus

jadi rencananya, fic ini bakalan jadi drabble series. sebenernya aku dapet ide buat ngetik fic ini setelah tadi beli buku 'Love Is...' yang kedua karya-nya Puuung. itu kayak buku isinya gambar-gambar gitu sih. gambar relationship goals ehe ehe ehe. jadi nantinya, tiap satu chapter dari fic ini, idenya aku ambil dari satu ilustrasi dari buku ini. kayaknya bakalan jadi banyak chapter deh ehe ehe ehe.

makasi yang uda baca. yang uda baca jangan lupa review, jangan lupa follow juga. biar nanti kalo aku update bisa langsung baca /slap

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2: Di Atas Sofa

Jaemin berjalan memasuki lobby apartemen. Ia baru saja dari supermarket membeli beberapa makanan untuk dimakan bersama dengan sang kekasih. Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift dan menekan angka 8, tempat dimana kekasihnya berada. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia segera mencari kamar apartemen kekasihnya dan memasukkan passwordnya.

"Hyung?" Jaemin sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Mark, kekasihnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Mark keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Baju yang dipakainya kusut. Rambutnya pun berantakan. Terlihat sekali kalau dirinya masih mengantuk. "Hei, Jaem. Barusan sampai?" Mark bertanya sambil menguap.

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu hyung. Iya, aku baru saja sampai." Jaemin menjawab diselingi dengan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Hyung tunggu di ruang tengah. Aku akan menata makanan yang aku beli tadi."

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Jaemin, Mark malah berjalan mendekati kekasih manisnya dan melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang ramping Jaemin. Mark meletakkan dagunya di pundak sempit Jaemin. "Aku masih mengantuk, Jaem." ia bergumam.

Jaemin tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Mark yang berada di pinggangnya. "Kalau begitu hyung tidur lagi saja."

Mark menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

Jaemin melepaskan pelukan Mark dari pinggangnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan menangkup kedua pipi Mark. Pipi Mark ditekan oleh Jaemin, itu membuat wajah Mark terlihat sangat lucu. Jaemin terkekeh pelan dan mengecup sekilas bibir Mark. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Mark menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaemin yang menangkup pipinya. "Kau beli es krim tidak, Jaem?" tanya Mark sambil mengintip tas yang tadi dibawa oleh Jaemin.

"Iya aku beli. Mau makan, hyung?" jawab Jaemin sambil mengeluarkan es krim yang tadi ia beli.

"Ayo makan diruang tengah saja." ajak Mark.

Mark menarik tangan Jaemin ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah itu, disusul dengan Jaemin yang naik ke pangkuannya. Mark refleks melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling tubuh kekasihnya supaya tidak jatuh.

Jaemin membuka tutup es krim yang tadi ia beli. Ia menyendok es krim tersebut dan menyodorkan es krim tersebut ke depan bibir kekasihnya. Mark membuka mulutnya dan memakan eskrim yang diberikan Jaemin. Jaemin menyendok lagi es krimnya dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Mereka menikmati es krim dalam keheningan. Sebenarnya sekarang hanya Jaemin saja yang memakan es krimnya. Mark bilang sudah, karena ia tidak terlalu suka makan es krim banyak – banyak. Jaemin terus menyendok es krim ke mulutnya hingga beberapa tercecer disekitar bibirnya.

Mark yang melihat hal tersebut perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menjilat lelehan es krim yang tercecer dibibir kekasihnya dan menyesapnya lembut. Jaemin yang terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Mark melepas sesapannya pada bibir Jaemin.

Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Jaemin melanjutkan kegiatan memakan es krimnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Mark yang melihat perlakuan kekasih manisnya ini pun terkekeh gemas. Ia mengelus pipi Jaemin yang memerah, "Pelan – pelan saja makannya, sayang."

Jaemin melirik kekasihnya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang tertunda. Setelah menghabiskan es krimnya, Jaemin meletakkan wadahnya diatas meja. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Hm, enak sekali." Jaemin tersenyum sumringah. Mark tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya duduk, masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Saling memandang. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saling memandang dalam keheningan yang panjang.

"Kau cantik, Jaem." ucap Mark tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum manis. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyisir rambut Mark ke belakang dan memperlihatkan jidatnya. "Hyung juga tampan kalau begini."

"Jadi aku tampan hanya kalau rambutku di sisir kebelakang begitu?"

"Ish, tidak. Hyung selalu tampan. Mau seperti apapun model rambutnya, hyung tetap tampan di mataku," ucap Jaemin.

Mark memeluk tubuh Jaemin yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Jaem."

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu, hyung." balas Jaemin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Mark hyungnya.

 **END**.

halo aku kembali~ sebenernya aku uda mau update dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi entah kenapa rasanya kok males banget gitu mau buka laptop. kemaren aku uda ngetik setengah kan, tapi abis itu ngga kulanjutin lagi. soalnya males + mentok HAHAHAHAHAHA. terus yang ku update sekarang ini bukan yang kuketik kemarin. yang kemarin ku ketik uda kuhapus soalnya aku gatau mau dilanjutin kayak apa lol. jadi ini aku ngetik yang baru, ambil dari ilustrasi yang lain. beda dari kemarin yang kuketik setengah itu heuheu. semoga suka!

 **jangan lupa review. di follow/favorite juga boleh EHEHEHE**


	3. Chapter 3: Terlelap Bersamamu

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dorm yang sudah sering ku kunjungi. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapanku. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda membuka pintu dan menyambutku dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Hai, Jaemin. Ayo masuk,"

"Selamat pagi, Taeyong _hyung_." Balasku dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari? Apakah dirimu sudah membaik?" tanya Taeyong hyung.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Aku merindukan kalian, dan ingin mengecek keadaan Mark _hyung_. Kemarin aku melihat berita di internet, katanya dirinya kurang sehat. Makanya aku datang kesini. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, _hyung_. Terimakasih sudah bertanya," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Ah... Akhir-akhir ini daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Ia ada di kamar bila kau ingin melihatnya." ia berkata padaku sambil berjalan pergi ke dapur.

Sesaat setelah ditinggal oleh Taeyong _hyung_ , aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Mark _hyung_. Sesampainya di depan kamar, aku langsung membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku kedalam, melihat apakah dirinya masih tertidur atau tidak.

Ia masih tertidur ternyata. Wajar saja sih, hari ini mereka sedang _free_. Jadi tidak masalah kalau mereka ingin bermalas-malasan seharian dengan tidur begini. Aku menutup pintu dibelakangku perlahan, takut menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu tidur Mark _hyung_.

Aku membuka sedikit selimut yang membungkus tubuh Mark _hyung_. Aku ikut masuk kedalamnya, dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya, dan juga orangnya, tentu saja. Kami sudah lama tidak ketemu. Selain karena jadwal Mark _hyung_ yang sangat padat, aku juga sedang dalam masa pemulihan.

Mark _hyung_ dan aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan bertukar pesan ataupun lewat telpon. Tapi itu pun sangat jarang karena padatnya jadwal Mark _hyung_. Makanya aku kangen sekali dengannya.

Lama-lama aku merasakan tubuh Mark _hyung_ sedikit bergerak. Ia membalikkan badannya kearahku. Dari tatapan matanya terlihat sekali kalau ia kaget kenapa bisa ada aku disini, "Jaemin?" suara khas orang bangun tidur menyapa telingaku.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_." Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hm, pagi, Jaem. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ia bertanya masih dengan suaranya yang agak serak—efek bangun tidur—.

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Jadi _hyung_ tidak suka kalau aku disini?"

Mark _hyung_ terlihat gelagapan, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu, Jaem. Tentu saja aku suka kau disini. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukan Mark _hyung_. Makanya aku kesini, sekalian untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Aku melihat berita di internet kemarin, mereka berkata bahwa _hyung_ sedang sakit. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk kemari, dan ternyata memang benar kalau _hyung_ sedang tidak baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Jaem. Tidak usah khawatir." Mark berkata tenang sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Baik apanya, _hyung_?! Jelas-jelas kondisimu saja seperti ini. Tidak usah khawatir kau bilang?! Aku khawatir sekali asal kau tau, _hyung_."

Aku merasakan tangan Mark _hyung_ mulai melingkar disekeliling tubuhku. Aku merindukan pelukannya, "Shh. Sudah, sudah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Khawatirkan kondisimu sendiri, Jaem." Mark _hyung_ mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku membalas pelukan Mark _hyung_ dengan erat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin _hyung_ jatuh sakit." Aku berucap dengan lirih.

"Iya, aku berjanji akan menjaga kondisi tubuhku. Supaya tidak sakit dan tidak membuatmu khawatir padaku." Mark _hyung_ berbisik disamping telingaku, bibirnya lalu mengecup pelipisku.

Mark _hyung_ melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat padaku untuk naik ke pangkuannya. "Duduk sini, Jaem."

Aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku. Lalu naik ke pangkuan Mark _hyung_ seperti apa yang telah diperintahkahnnya padaku.

"Jaem?"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan tidak? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan." tanya Mark _hyung_.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak usah, _hyung_. Disini saja, tidur. Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dipeluk oleh Mark _hyung_. Kalau aku tidur sambil mendengarkan detak jantung _hyung_ seperti ini, sepertinya aku akan mimpi indah."

Mark terkekeh pelan. "Hm, yasudah tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang hari." Lama sekali kurasakan Mark _hyung_ mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Aku mulai menyamankan diriku dalam pelukannya. Perlahan memasuki alam mimpi diiringi oleh suara detak jantungnya yang menenangkan.

 **END**

halohalo, akhirnya aku bisa nyelesaiin ini. sebenernya ini udah kuketik (((kalo ngga salah))) 4 hari yang lalu. tapi setelah itu nggak kulanjutin lagi karena aku males banget /slap/ gatau kenapa males aja pokoknya. sebenernya kemarin udah ada niat, "pokoknya malem ini harus uda selesai." eh taunya aku malah matiin laptopku terus tidur h3h3 ena skl. akhirnya aku ngelanjutin bagian ini tadi malem, jam 11-an:'))) semoga suka ya

 **feedback-nya jangan lupa!**


	4. Chapter 4: Di Lorong Itu

Sore itu, Mark dan Jaemin sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak hampir dua minggu mereka tidak pernah bertemu karena kesibukan masing – masing. Mark yang sibuk dengan ujian kelulusannya, dan Jaemin yang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub melukis yang akan mengadakan pameran dalam waktu dekat ini.

Merasa sudah tidak sibuk lagi, Mark segera menghubungi Jaemin untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Jaemin tanpa pikir panjang pun langsung mengiyakan ajakan Mark karena ia sendiri juga kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk. Jaemin sudah rindu sekali pada kekasihnya kalau kalian mau tau.

"Bagaimana ujian kelulusanmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jaemin pada Mark.

"Lancar, Jaem. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja." balas Mark sembari mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan pameran klubmu?" Mark balas bertanya pada Jaemin.

"Sudah hampir selesai, _hyung_. Hanya tinggal merapihkan sedikit saja," Jaemin tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ pasti datang kan?" tanya Jaemin.

"Hm. Aku akan datang. Tidak mungkin kan aku tidak datang untuk melihat karya kekasih manisku ini?" Mark mencubit hidung Jaemin gemas.

Jaemin yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya pun wajahnya memanas. "Ah, _hyung_ bisa saja."

Tidak ada obrolan yang terjadi setelah itu. Mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan santai menyusuri taman dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat. Mark dan Jaemin berkencan layaknya pasangan anak muda yang lain. Bercanda, membeli permen kapas, bahkan berlarian saling mengejar di taman.

"Hah hah hah... sudah, _hyung_. Aku lelah," Jaemin membungkuk, menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

Mark terkekeh melihatnya. "Kan kau sendiri yang berlarian, Jaem. Aku sudah mengingatkan bukan sebelumnya?"

"Tapi setelah _hyung_ mengatakan itu, _hyung_ tetap saja mengejarku!"

"Sampai ujung dunia pun akan tetap kukejar, Jaem."

Perkataan Mark barusan membuat Jaemin berlari untuk menerjang Mark dan memukuli tubuhnya. "Tidak usah gombal begitu, _hyung_!"

"Tapi pipimu merona, Jaem. Ayo ngaku saja. Kau suka kan dengan gombalanku?" Mark menaik turunkan alisnya. Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, "Terserahmu saja, _hyung_." Jaemin berjalan meninggalkan Mark sendiri.

"Hey, Jaem! Jangan tinggalkan aku dong!" Mark segera mengejar Jaemin dan merangkul pundaknya, "Kekasih manisku ini marah, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Hei, ketus sekali. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau beli _ice cream_." Mark melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Jaemin dan balas meninggalkannya dibelakang.

"Yah, Mark _hyung_! Tunggu! Aku juga mau _ice cream_!"

* * *

Mark berjalan menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang duduk menunggu. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua _ice cream_. Strawberry untuk Jaemin, dan cookies n' cream untuk diirnya sendiri. "Ini _ice cream_ nya, tuan putri."

Jaemin menerima sodoran _ice cream_ strawberry yang diberikan oleh Mark dan langsung menyantapnya. "Terima kasih,"

Mark hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari kekasihnya. Mark mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Jaemin, "Ayo jalan."

Jaemin segera berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Mark. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil menikmati _ice cream_ di tangan mereka. Saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong, Mark tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaemin.

Mark memenjarakan tubuh Jaemin dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur. Perbuatan Mark sontak membuat jantung Jaemin berdegup kencang. "M-mau apa _hyung_?" tanya Jaemin gugup.

Bukannya menjawab, Mark malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tak hanya tubuhnya saja yang didekatkan, namun wajahnya juga ia dekatkan. Perlahan Mark mengikis jarak yang ada, lalu mencium bibir Jaemin lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Mark melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memundurkan kembali wajah serta tubuhnya dan membebaskan tubuh Jaemin yang sebelumnya ia penjarakan. Jaemin menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Mark enteng seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

 **FIN.**


End file.
